Black Tower
|translated_name=Black Skyscraper |type=space |location=Black City |region=Unova |generation= |map=Unova Black City White Forest Black Tower White Treehollow Map.png }} Black Tower (Japanese: Black Skyscraper) is a battle area initially exclusive to Pokémon Black 2. Located within Black City, it is the counterpart to the White Treehollow of Pokémon White 2. It can be accessed after Black Tower is unlocked with the Unova Link's Key System. If a player of Black 2 clears Area 5 of the Black Tower, that player can send the Tower Key to White 2 players, granting them access to Black City, and consequently, the Black Tower. Description The Black Tower was established in Black City between the events of Pokémon Black and Pokémon Black 2. The player cannot challenge it until he or she has defeated Alder in Floccesy Town after entering the Hall of Fame. It comprises ten randomly generated, progressively more complex areas, each with a number of Trainers. In each area, a randomly selected Trainer is the gate Trainer, who will unlock the door to the 's room when defeated. Defeating an area's Boss Trainer allows the player to challenge the next area. Each floor has a who will heal the player's Pokémon after being defeated in battle (meaning areas six and up all have multiple doctors), but only once. Some rooms will contain various puzzles allowing for players to use moves such as to more easily maneuver the room. Unlike true battle facilities, the player will earn experience and money for winning battles, but will forfeit the money earned during the challenge if the player loses or retires. The player is also able to save the game and access all parts of the menu except for the Bag (except when giving a Pokémon an item to hold). Registered items and menus cannot be accessed via the Y menu. The C-Gear is, however, usable. The normal Trainers in each area have a team of two randomly selected Pokémon from a personalized pool of Pokémon. The Boss Trainer of each area has three Pokémon, which are fixed for each battle. The normal Trainers' levels increase as the player progresses through the areas, beginning at level 47 and ending at level 77 in Normal Mode. The Boss Trainers' Pokémon have higher levels than those of other Trainers in the area. Boss Trainers' Pokémon always hold items, while normal Trainers' Pokémon only hold items on higher floors. Starting from Area 6, the areas are separated into different floors, which the player has to explore in order to find the gate Trainer and/or the Boss Trainer. Each floor has its own rooms, Trainers, and Doctor. Items Upon defeating the Boss Trainer of an area, the player is rewarded with one or two items within a selection, as presented below. As can be observed, players are rewarded much less for completing Areas 6-9 (and arguably 10) than they are for completing Areas 1-5, although the former have higher difficulty and require much more time to complete. | | |} Trainers Normal Trainers use two randomly selected Pokémon from their personal pool. Each of these Pokémon has a randomly generated level (within the range for that floor) and gender (if the Pokémon's species has genders). Both Pokémon will match in level, but not necessarily in gender. Trainers give out 40 times the level of their Pokémon, except Rich Boys, who give 200 times the level of their Pokémon. The Boss Trainers always use their same set of three Pokémon. Benga is the Boss Trainer of Area 10 in Black 2, and upon first visit in White 2. Players of White 2 will face Janna instead of Benga on subsequent visits. Each Boss Trainer has their Pokémon with three levels more and gives the player 600 more than the previous area's Boss Trainer. Area 1 Normal Trainers in Area 1 have Pokémon whose levels range from 47 to 50 in Normal Mode. |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr B2W2 Pokémon Breeder M.png |prize= |class=Boss Trainer |name= |game=B2W2 |location=Black Tower |pokemon=3 }}| |gender=male |spritegender=male |type1=Normal |type2=Flying |held=Scope Lens |ability=Super Luck |move1=Air Cutter|move1type=Flying|move1cat=Special |move2=Quick Attack|move2type=Normal|move2cat=Physical |move3=Steel Wing|move3type=Steel|move3cat=Physical |move4=Hypnosis|move4type=Psychic|move4cat=Status}} | |gender=male |type1=Dark |type2=Steel |held=Muscle Band |ability=Defiant |move1=Night Slash|move1type=Dark|move1cat=Physical |move2=Metal Claw|move2type=Steel|move2cat=Physical |move3=Psycho Cut|move3type=Psychic|move3cat=Physical |move4=Rock Polish|move4type=Rock|move4cat=Status}} | |gender=male |type1=Rock |held=Quick Claw |ability=Sturdy |move1=Stealth Rock|move1type=Rock|move1cat=Status |move2=Iron Defense|move2type=Steel|move2cat=Status |move3=Protect|move3type=Normal|move3cat=Status |move4=Rock Blast|move4type=Rock|move4cat=Physical}} Area 2 Normal Trainers in Area 2 have Pokémon whose levels range from 50 to 53 in Normal Mode. |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr B2W2 Pokémon Breeder F.png |prize= |class=Boss Trainer |name= |game=B2W2 |location=Black Tower |pokemon=3 }}| |gender=female |type1=Normal |held=Shell Bell |ability=Keen Eye |move1=Crunch|move1type=Dark|move1cat=Physical |move2=Hyper Fang|move2type=Normal|move2cat=Physical |move3=Low Kick|move3type=Fighting|move3cat=Physical |move4=Hypnosis|move4type=Psychic|move4cat=Status}} | |gender=female |type1=Psychic |type2=Flying |held=Wise Glasses |ability=Unaware |move1=Psychic|move1type=Psychic|move1cat=Special |move2=Air Slash|move2type=Flying|move2cat=Special |move3=U-turn|move3type=Bug|move3cat=Physical |move4=Thunder Wave|move4type=Electric|move4cat=Status}} | |type1=Water |gender=female |held=Mystic Water |ability=Reckless |move1=Aqua Jet|move1type=Water|move1cat=Physical |move2=Double-Edge|move2type=Normal|move2cat=Physical |move3=Ice Beam|move3type=Ice|move3cat=Special |move4=Swagger|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} Area 3 Normal Trainers in Area 3 have Pokémon whose levels range from 53 to 56 in Normal Mode. |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr B2W2 Pokémon Ranger M.png |prize= |class=Boss Trainer |name= |game=B2W2 |location=Black Tower |pokemon=3 }}| |gender=male |type1=Normal |held=Muscle Band |ability=Reckless |move1=Head Charge|move1type=Normal|move1cat=Physical |move2=Wild Charge|move2type=Electric|move2cat=Physical |move3=Megahorn|move3type=Bug|move3cat=Physical |move4=Scary Face|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} | |gender=male |type1=Water |type2=Flying |held=Wacan Berry |ability=Big Pecks |move1=Scald|move1type=Water|move1cat=Special |move2=Brave Bird|move2type=Flying|move2cat=Physical |move3=Ice Beam|move3type=Ice|move3cat=Special |move4=FeatherDance|move4type=Flying|move4cat=Status}} | |type1=Bug |type2=Poison |gender=male |held=Life Orb |ability=Poison Point |move1=Megahorn|move1type=Bug|move1cat=Physical |move2=Rock Slide|move2type=Rock|move2cat=Physical |move3=Earthquake|move3type=Ground|move3cat=Physical |move4=Swords Dance|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} Area 4 Normal Trainers in Area 4 have Pokémon whose levels range from 56 to 59 in Normal Mode. |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr B2W2 Pokémon Ranger F.png |prize= |class=Boss Trainer |name= |game=B2W2 |location=Black Tower |pokemon=3 }}| |gender=female |type1=Rock |held=Quick Claw |ability=Sturdy |move1=Stealth Rock|move1type=Rock|move1cat=Status |move2=Rock Blast|move2type=Rock|move2cat=Physical |move3=Iron Defense|move3type=Steel|move3cat=Status |move4=Bulldoze|move4type=Ground|move4cat=Physical}} | |gender=female |type1=Poison |held=Black Sludge |ability=Shed Skin |move1=Poison Fang|move1type=Poison|move1cat=Physical |move2=Venoshock|move2type=Poison|move2cat=Special |move3=Dragon Tail|move3type=Dragon|move3cat=Physical |move4=Coil|move4type=Poison|move4cat=Status}} | |type1=Bug |type2=Steel |gender=female |held=Occa Berry |ability=Hustle |move1=Hone Claws|move1type=Dark|move1cat=Status |move2=Iron Head|move2type=Steel|move2cat=Physical |move3=X-Scissor|move3type=Bug|move3cat=Physical |move4=Rock Slide|move4type=Rock|move4cat=Physical}} Area 5 Normal Trainers in Area 5 have Pokémon whose levels range from 59 to 62 in Normal Mode. |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr B2W2 Veteran M.png |prize= |class=Boss Trainer |name= |game=B2W2 |location=Black Tower |pokemon=3 }}| |type1=Steel |type2=Psychic |held=Quick Claw |ability=Levitate |move1=Sandstorm|move1type=Rock|move1cat=Status |move2=Psychic|move2type=Psychic|move2cat=Special |move3=Gyro Ball|move3type=Steel|move3cat=Physical |move4=Explosion|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Physical}} | |gender=male |type1=Rock |type2=Water |held=Choice Band |ability=Swift Swim |move1=Superpower|move1type=Fighting|move1cat=Physical |move2=X-Scissor|move2type=Bug|move2cat=Physical |move3=Aqua Tail|move3type=Water|move3cat=Physical |move4=Stone Edge|move4type=Rock|move4cat=Physical}} | |type1=Ground |type2=Ghost |held=Choice Scarf |ability=Iron Fist |move1=Earthquake|move1type=Ground|move1cat=Physical |move2=ThunderPunch|move2type=Electric|move2cat=Physical |move3=Drain Punch|move3type=Fighting|move3cat=Physical |move4=Shadow Punch|move4type=Ghost|move4cat=Physical}} Area 6 Normal Trainers in Area 6 have Pokémon whose levels range from 62 to 65 in Normal Mode. |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr B2W2 Ace Trainer F.png |prize= |class=Boss Trainer |name= |game=B2W2 |location=Black Tower |pokemon=3 }}| |type1=Normal |held=Petaya Berry |ability=Download |move1=Psychic|move1type=Psychic|move1cat=Special |move2=Thunderbolt|move2type=Electric|move2cat=Special |move3=Ice Beam|move3type=Ice|move3cat=Special |move4=Conversion|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} | |gender=female |type1=Grass |type2=Fighting |held=Toxic Orb |ability=Poison Heal |move1=Mach Punch|move1type=Fighting|move1cat=Physical |move2=Focus Punch|move2type=Fighting|move2cat=Physical |move3=Stone Edge|move3type=Rock|move3cat=Physical |move4=Spore|move4type=Grass|move4cat=Status}} | |type1=Rock |type2=Bug |gender=male |held=Choice Scarf |ability=Battle Armor |move1=Stone Edge|move1type=Rock|move1cat=Physical |move2=Aqua Tail|move2type=Water|move2cat=Physical |move3=X-Scissor|move3type=Bug|move3cat=Physical |move4=Earthquake|move4type=Ground|move4cat=Physical}} Area 7 Normal Trainers in Area 7 have Pokémon whose levels range from 65 to 68 in Normal Mode. |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr B2W2 Ace Trainer M.png |prize= |class=Boss Trainer |name= |game=B2W2 |location=Black Tower |pokemon=3 }}| |gender=male |spritegender=male |type1=Water |type2=Flying |held=Wacan Berry |ability=Intimidate |move1=Earthquake|move1type=Ground|move1cat=Physical |move2=Dragon Dance|move2type=Dragon|move2cat=Status |move3=Outrage|move3type=Dragon|move3cat=Physical |move4=Aqua Tail|move4type=Water|move4cat=Physical}} | |gender=male |spritegender=male |type1=Dark |type2=Ice |held=Focus Sash |ability=Pressure |move1=Ice Shard|move1type=Ice|move1cat=Physical |move2=Fake Out|move2type=Normal|move2cat=Physical |move3=Ice Punch|move3type=Ice|move3cat=Physical |move4=Low Kick|move4type=Fighting|move4cat=Physical}} | |type1=Ghost |gender=male |held=Leftovers |ability=Pressure |move1=Ice Punch|move1type=Ice|move1cat=Physical |move2=Pain Split|move2type=Normal|move2cat=Status |move3=Will-O-Wisp|move3type=Fire|move3cat=Status |move4=Toxic|move4type=Poison|move4cat=Status}} Area 8 Normal Trainers in Area 8 have Pokémon whose levels range from 68 to 71 in Normal Mode. |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr B2W2 Veteran F.png |prize= |class=Boss Trainer |name= |game=B2W2 |location=Black Tower |pokemon=3 }}| |gender=female |type1=Fire |type2=Fighting |held=Life Orb |ability=Blaze |move1=Mach Punch|move1type=Fighting|move1cat=Physical |move2=Fire Blast|move2type=Fire|move2cat=Special |move3=ThunderPunch|move3type=Electric|move3cat=Physical |move4=Work Up|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} | |gender=female |type1=Rock |type2=Flying |held=Liechi Berry |ability=Defeatist |move1=Stone Edge|move1type=Rock|move1cat=Physical |move2=Earthquake|move2type=Ground|move2cat=Physical |move3=U-turn|move3type=Bug|move3cat=Physical |move4=Focus Blast|move4type=Fighting|move4cat=Special}} | |type1=Flying |gender=male |held=Mental Herb |ability=Prankster |move1=Rain Dance|move1type=Water|move1cat=Status |move2=Taunt|move2type=Dark|move2cat=Status |move3=Hurricane|move3type=Flying|move3cat=Special |move4=Superpower|move4type=Fighting|move4cat=Physical}} Area 9 Normal Trainers in Area 9 have Pokémon whose levels range from 71 to 74 in Normal Mode. |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr B2W2 Veteran M.png |prize= |class=Boss Trainer |name= |game=B2W2 |location=Black Tower |pokemon=3 }}| |gender=male |type1=Dark |type2=Dragon |held=Chople Berry |ability=Levitate |move1=Dark Pulse|move1type=Dark|move1cat=Special |move2=Outrage|move2type=Dragon|move2cat=Physical |move3=Fire Blast|move3type=Fire|move3cat=Special |move4=Earthquake|move4type=Ground|move4cat=Physical}} | |type1=Ice |type2=Flying |held=Ice Gem |ability=Pressure |move1=Ice Shard|move1type=Ice|move1cat=Physical |move2=Frost Breath|move2type=Ice|move2cat=Special |move3=Signal Beam|move3type=Bug|move3cat=Special |move4=Roost|move4type=Flying|move4cat=Status}} | |type1=Fire |held=Life Orb |ability=Pressure |move1=Overheat|move1type=Fire|move1cat=Special |move2=Iron Tail|move2type=Steel|move2cat=Physical |move3=Stone Edge|move3type=Rock|move3cat=Physical |move4=Roar|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} Area 10 Normal Trainers in Area 10 have Pokémon whose levels range from 74 to 77 in Normal Mode. Black 2 |bordercolor= |headcolor= |class=Boss Trainer |name= |sprite=Spr B2W2 Benga.png |game=B2 |location=Black Tower |prize= |pokemon=3 }}| |gender=male |ability=Levitate |held=White Herb |move1=Draco Meteor|move1type=Dragon|move1cat=Special |move2=Psychic|move2type=Psychic|move2cat=Special |move3=Icy Wind|move3type=Ice|move3cat=Special |move4=Thunderbolt|move4type=Electric|move4cat=Special}} | |gender=male |ability=Sand Veil |held=Life Orb |move1=Outrage|move1type=Dragon|move1cat=Physical |move2=Earthquake|move2type=Ground|move2cat=Physical |move3=Fire Blast|move3type=Fire|move3cat=Special |move4=Stone Edge|move4type=Rock|move4cat=Physical}} | |gender=male |ability=Flame Body |held=Focus Sash |move1=Quiver Dance|move1type=Bug|move1cat=Status |move2=Bug Buzz|move2type=Bug|move2cat=Special |move3=Fire Blast|move3type=Fire|move3cat=Special |move4=Psychic|move4type=Psychic|move4cat=Special}} White 2 (subsequent visits) |headcolor= |bordercolor= |sprite=Spr B2W2 Veteran F.png |prize= |class=Boss Trainer |name= |game=B2W2 |location=Black Tower |pokemon=3 }}| |type1=Water |held=Ganlon Berry |ability=Pressure |move1=Calm Mind|move1type=Psychic|move1cat=Status |move2=Hydro Pump|move2type=Water|move2cat=Special |move3=Icy Wind|move3type=Ice|move3cat=Special |move4=Mirror Coat|move4type=Psychic|move4cat=Special}} | |gender=female |type1=Fire |type2=Steel |held=Air Balloon |ability=Flash Fire |move1=Overheat|move1type=Fire|move1cat=Special |move2=Stone Edge|move2type=Rock|move2cat=Physical |move3=Earthquake|move3type=Ground|move3cat=Physical |move4=Scary Face|move4type=Normal|move4cat=Status}} | |ability=Levitate |held=White Herb |move1=Draco Meteor|move1type=Dragon|move1cat=Special |move2=Psychic|move2type=Psychic|move2cat=Special |move3=Icy Wind|move3type=Ice|move3cat=Special |move4=Thunderbolt|move4type=Electric|move4cat=Special}} Trivia * Aside from Benga, the Boss Trainers follow an alphabetical naming pattern, having initials A through J in the English versions, and ア a'' through ワ ''wa in Japanese versions. * Jacorey claims to be the designer of Black Tower. In other languages |bordercolor= |de=Schwarzes Hochhaus |es=Rascacielos Negro |fr=Gratte-Ciel Noir |it=Grattacielo Nero |ko=흑의 마천루 Heugui Macheollu }} See also *Black City *White Treehollow Category:Black 2 and White 2 locations Category:Battle areas Category:Towers de:Schwarzes Hochhaus es:Rascacielos Negro fr:Gratte-Ciel Noir it:Grattacielo Nero ja:くろのまてんろう zh:黑色摩天楼